


Hurting You

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: V hides everything to avoid hurting Jumin, completely unaware that his secrecy is doing exactly that.
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Hurting You

"V, why are you here?"

Jumin walked in from work, ready to relax, only to see his best friend sitting at one of the barstools in his kitchen, a purring Elizabeth 3rd resting in his lap.

"What, can't I drop by to visit?"

"Jihyun." Jumin said this in a harsher tone, walking over to the photographer and standing in front of him. "You didn't even look towards me when I walked in. Did you not hear me? Has your vision gotten worse?" He questioned, looking into the clouded blue eyes that were obscured from his view by the sunglasses in front of them. Of course, V didn't answer. "I want answers. What on earth is going on?"

Over the past few days, a lot had happened.

Some random girl by the name of (y/n) had supposedly been lured into their chatroom by a weird hacker and promoted to Rika's position. Ever since then, the chatroom had been more active than it had been since Rika's passing, and it seemed like Seven was enjoying (y/n)'s company more than anyone when he was supposed to be researching her to make sure she wasn't dangerous.

God, it was complicated.

Life was complicated.

His relationship with V was just complicated and he didn't know where to place his romantic feelings, but didn't want to waste his time. Rika and V had been happy together, and V was still grieving her- Jumin had never been and still wasn't one of the pieces to their intricate puzzle.

"Look, Jumin, Luciel is working on it. I have no idea how she even got into the chatroom or who led her there. I'm convinced that (y/n) is safe and that this is just some sort of misunderstanding-"

"You're lying." Jumin cut the older man off. "We've been friends for years. I can tell. Don't try to fool me. You know something, and I know you know something. A misunderstanding... Let's analyze this. If it's an enemy of Seven, they could have hacked him themselves. This hasn't and won't negatively affect him." Though he was trying to use his logic, in his head, he knew there was no way that what he was saying wasn't the truth. V knew something, and Jumin could tell that much based off of the way those turquoise eyes were darting around the room despite not being able to see that much, the way the soft smile on those pale peach lips disappeared.

"We've had a lot of powerful and influential guests-"

"We both know that if someone wanted to get to our party guests, they wouldn't do it through the messenger app. They'd do it directly. I know you're taking some sort of burden on yourself and hiding it from us, but the longer you do that... The more it'll hurt us in the end. I've trusted you for years. Don't make me regret that." By the end of his statement, Jumin had crossed his arms, feeling more defensive than he ever had around the older man as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Jumin..." V whispered, getting off of the barstool and placing a hand on the ravenette's cheek. Jumin stopped, debating on pulling away, but unable to keep himself from leaning into the smooth, cool touch. And, before he knew it, their lips were colliding. He wasn't sure who'd made the first move or why, but he was kissing V and V was kissing back, and he had no intention on stopping. "J-Jumin," V spoke in between kisses, letting out a small gasp when Jumin's hands were on the back of his thighs, yanking him closer. "Jumin!"

For a few seconds, Jumin couldn't help but wonder about Rika, feeling himself grow flustered and curl his hands inwards at the thought of how upset she might be if she were alive to see this, his nails digging into V's thighs through his grey pants. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he should stop this, that he should push V away and forget that it ever happened, he couldn't. Not for himself, V, or Rika. 

He wanted to be selfish for once.

Rika would've wanted them to be happy anyways, right?

Right...

The memories of V and Rika's relationship continued to flood through his mind, but he pushed them away, steadily stepping back, V following in pace so their kiss didn't break. Jumin was breathing heavily through his nose as he slipped his tongue across V's lips and into his mouth. The older man moaned into it, arms around Jumin's neck as they tumbled into the ravenette's room, kicking the door shut behind them. V finally broke away from him, sitting on the edge of the king sized bed and unbuttoning his shirt. God, the way he undressed himself was so hurried, so feverous, more so than Jumin had seen him do anything else in the years they'd known each other. V tentatively took the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground in one subtle movement, exposing more of his pale skin to Jumin's eyes. Next were the sunglasses, which were gently set on top of the shirt, and Jumin couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest as V looked up in his direction. 

V couldn't even see him properly, and Jumin didn't want anything more than to be seen by the older man. At the very least, V could feel him... Hopefully that would never change. For a brief second, Jumin wondered how Rika could've ever managed to hurt him, but realized that wasn't the time. He'd already spent enough hours lamenting on it in private and he knew better than to waste his emotions on someone who would never come back anyways. 

"What's on your mind?"

Jumin questioned, waiting for V to answer as he admired the blue-haired man's figure; thin, with barely defined muscles moving underneath creamy pale skin. He'd lost weight, but with the grief he'd been facing and how much he'd been traveling, Jumin shouldn't have expected anything else from V. Sometimes Jumin liked to think that one day V would come back and smile like he used to, enjoying those casual Sunday breakfasts where he'd sneak photos of Jumin when he thought Jumin wasn't looking; smile like he used to before Rika came into his life.

"Love me." 

The ravenette paused, almost sputtering at V's response. V had always been a vague, private person, so hearing that made Jumin feel taken aback. But, he didn't refuse, undoing his tie and tossing it to the ground, kicking his shoes off in the process. A twinge of pain coursed through him, and pondered on what could've possibly spurred the photographer on to do this. "Please." Jumin felt his heart sink, but made no move to stop. Something felt off about this, almost like it was a farewell. But, Jumin wouldn't control himself. If something was wrong, he wanted to try his best to make it right.

And he was determined to make it right.

Little did he know that no matter how hard he tried to do exactly that, he would wake up alone the next morning, nothing but a vague note and the smell of the older man's Versace cologne to remind the ravenette that last night's events had occurred.

Little did he know that V's impromptu visit was, in fact, a farewell.


End file.
